


We'll Be Okay

by maoukami



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Basically, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, could be platonic bros idk, idek, very gay platonic bros, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoukami/pseuds/maoukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally out of the maze. But Thomas can't help but worry whether they've made the right choice. Or rather, whether this was really the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> i've only watched the movie so. don't kill me.  
> i just really wanted to write something with minho. //slapped.

"Things are going to change."

Thomas stares at the man in military outfit. He remembers his flashbacks. Things are going to change. Things are going to change. He should be ecstatic; they were out. They were free from the Maze. Free from WCKD. That was their first change. But.

Was change necessarily good? Thomas doesn't know. His instincts are on overdrive. They're yelling at him, clawing at his insides, churning in his stomach. He's breaking out in cold sweat.

An arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him close into a hard chest. Without looking, Thomas knows it's Minho. His head rests in the crook of the Asian's neck; he feels his insides calm a little, bearable. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. He feels safer, better, but not enough.

A hand runs through his hair; the fingers were calloused and long. Thomas hums, content. He can almost imagine a peaceful life with the Gladers once they're off the helicopter. Once they're home.

Home?

Where is home?

Thomas remembers the lab. He remembers the tests. He remembers the Glade. He can't remember anything else he could consider home. They couldn't return to the Glade; they'd just left. They couldn't return to the lab; everyone was dead, and they were cruel. They can't return. Besides, Military Man doesn't look like he'd let them.

Where is home?

Where would they go?

He tenses, only a little, under Minho's arm. But the perceptive keeper notices, drops the hand in Thomas' hair to his shoulder, and squeezes it reassuringly. 

"We'll be okay," Minho says, his voice trembling only slightly. Then with more resolve, confidence, he repeats. "We'll be okay."

Thomas smiles up at Minho, a silent thank you. Minho returns the smile with warm, determined eyes.

But Thomas' stomach is churning once more, uncontrolled anxiety. An uncontrolled anxiety that only becomes worse when he looks out the window, at the ruins of a city half-buried in sand.

"We'll be okay," Thomas whispers to himself, an attempt to ease himself. "We'll be fine."

It doesn't work. It doesn't sound right. He's overreacting, he thinks.

Minho runs his hand in Thomas' hair again, and Thomas relaxes a little, closes his eyes once more. He tries to stop thinking, tries to shut down his brain. He needs rest. He wants rest.

The test was over. No more WCKD. No more running.

They were free.

 

_"Let's begin Phase Two," the woman smiles._


End file.
